Happy Turkey Day!
by NaxLuForever
Summary: This is a NaLu Thanksgiving One-Shot! Enjoy ! T to be safe.


**Me: HAAPPPYYYY THHHHHAAANNNKKKSSGGIIIIIIIVVIIIIIIIINNNGG~~!**

 **Gray: Thanksgiving? That is today!?**

 **Me: Shhhh... Don't ruin the moment..**

* * *

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

I went to the store again today. Stupid Natsu, eating all of the food. I giggled to myself quietly as I imagined what it would look like when he walks into a bunch of food and a huge turkey in the middle... It should be awesome! Or cute.. That works too. The shock on his face would be priceless.

I left the store after buying a huge turkey and side dishes. I went down the street that led to my apartment giddily. My goodness, have I ever been this happy to waste my money on food before? I pushed open the apartment door to hear some mischievous snickering. I sighed.

They weren't anywhere to be seen. I looked around the kitchen until I heard the window open in my room. I ran in there just in time to see it close, a blob of pink and blue falling. My stupid partners.

I ran into the kitchen and began making my feast. I frowned, suddenly thinking about when I was young. A feast, three tables full... I sighed as I heard the timer. I grabbed my mitts and pulled the turkey out of the oven. I quickly placed the pan filled with a baked turkey carcus on the counter. I then began the side dishes. I grabbed a pot and filled it with water. I placed it on the counter to boil and then went to the gravy. I grabbed two cups of premade gravy and put it in a bowl. I put the bowl in the microwave and then waited for two minutes. I pulled it out when the timer went off. I grabbed a bunch of fish out of the fridge and put it on a pallet.

I then grabbed some of the turkey juice and mixed it into the gravy, I put the bowl down on a counter and put some potatoes in the pot. I poured out the water after a few minutes and put the pot on the stove again. I then grabbed a masher and mashed the potatoes on in itself. I stirred it lightly and folded it in on itself making it look fluffy. I grabbed a stick of butter and grabbed a few tablespoons. I plopped the butter in the pot and folded it in. The mashed potatoes were then fluffy and a light shade of yellow, I smiled and began to set the table after all of the food was done. I got a heater liceimia and put it under each of the dishes to keep them warm, the fish on a cooler liceimia.

A few seconds past, which led to minutes. I waited and then eventually went inside of the bedroom. I heard a gurgling sound and I saw Natsu, he was cuddling Happy. So cute. I sighed but then leaned down and shook him gently. He stirred then giggled to himself. I smiled, grabbed Happy, put Natsu on the bed, and left him to his sleep.

I sat at the head seat of the table, cradling the ball of blue fur that was snuggled in my shirt. I rocked slowly back and forth, smiling at the cat. You know, when he isn't awake, he is adorable. And then when he wakes, he is a little-blue-demon. "Hmn... Lucy?" I snapped my attention to the source and saw Natsu standing there, wiping his eye childishly.

"Oh Natsu, have some food. I made it..." He sniffed the air and looked at the food his eyes suddenly lighting up.

"So much fooooodd~!" That woke Happy up, he yawned and saw the array of food. His eyes lit up as he saw the pallet of fish. They were gorging their faces with food in a matter of seconds. "Dis ish gawd.(this is good)" I giggled to myself, allowing my golden hair fall over my shoulders. The two froze and they watched me laugh. I put a hand out, the other over my stomach, and tried to stop myself from laughing.

"I-I... I am s-sorry.." I said, laughing in between words. "Con-continue! Pa-please!" Happy gladly took the chance and continued stuffing his face with fish. Natsu was checking my temperature and sanity. I pushed him away, my face flushed and then began eating some mashed potatoes.

"Lucy?" He asked, his breath hitting the back of my neck. I shivered, but kept my urges in.

Does he know what he does to me?

"Luuucyy?" I sighed, glad but sad that he moved back. I turned to him.

"What do you want?" He smiled.

"Your food is good." My face went a viberant red.

"A-Mnh-AYE!"

"Oh." I said blandly, trying to hide my embarrassment. I then turned back to my food and ate it quickly.

* * *

 **An Hour Later... (6 pm)**

* * *

I went to the guild after Happy and Natsu just jumped out of the window, leaving a huge mess of food, I cleaned most of it, I may have missed a thing or two... Or maybe half the room... Oh forget it, I barely cleaned at all. I sighed.

So much for thanksgiving. I frowned, I barely got any food except mashed potatoes. Those I got lots of. I entered the guild.

 _Gurblululublu_

"Huh?" The guild was dark. I could hear no voice.

 _BEECCAAAAAWWWWKK_

"Happy Turkey Day!" I jumped out of my skin when I heard the yell towards me. The lights turned on,mint was all of the guild, Happy and Natsu in the front.

And a turkey.

 _A turkey_ _.._

"WHAT THE HECK IS A TURKEY DOING IN HERE!?" Soon enough there was an arm wrapped over my shoulder.

"Happy Thanksgiving Lucy." My heart fluttered. He really doesn't know what he does to me, does he? I smiled and walked out of his arms. The guild was shocked. I then turned around and brought his lips to mine. Whistles rang across the guild, he relaxed and began to kiss me back.

I don't care anymore... He knows now.

* * *

 **I think the message was displayed... Pretty well.**


End file.
